Photovoltaic module systems require a mounting system to be used need be held to face the sun and resist the forces created by wind, rain, hail, and snow. Conventional mounting rack systems utilize a rack that clamps the photovoltaic panel or modules by the edge or edge frame. The rack is then attached to beams to the mounting surface such as a roof, wall, or ground. The attachment can be through screws into the mount surface, such as ground screws into the ground, wood screws into roof joists, or bolts and nuts into steel beam roofs. The rack can also be held against the mounting surface by gravity by weighting the rack with concrete weights. Pilings or cast concrete have also been used to hold racks to the ground.
These mounting systems are expensive because they use a high quantity of virgin materials and require a high energy content to manufacture and transport to the installation site. They are also labor intensive to install.
These systems have typically been designed to withstand 90 mile per hour (mph) wind speeds, while situations exist in hurricane zones where photovoltaic systems may be required to resist wind forces resulting from 120 mph to 185 mph wind speeds.
Battery energy storage systems and associated electronics use battery boxes located in separate structures. Energy storage in this manner requires that explosive gasses are vented from the batteries out of those structures. Because these structures are often placed in convenient locations where they receive direct sunlight or are located within a heated structure, the temperature of the storage systems may be above ideal battery operating and energy storage conditions.
Needs exist for an economical mounting structure for photovoltaic panels that can withstand high wind forces and provide energy storage.